


After Life

by SavingPeopleSlayingThings



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Episode: s06e02 Bargaining Part 2, Episode: s06e03 After Life, F/M, Gen, Season/Series 06, Spuffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1704332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavingPeopleSlayingThings/pseuds/SavingPeopleSlayingThings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick Drabble. Just the small Spuffy exchange in the beginning of Afterlife (when Buffy is revived in Season 6).</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Life

 

“… didn’t think she’d patch up so—“

Spike immediately stopped talking, realizing who was in front of him. Buffy continued to make her way down the stairs, never breaking eye contact with him. Dawn continued to talk, but Spike didn’t hear any of it, he was mesmerized by the golden goddess in front of him. Finally, he heard Dawn say his name.

“Spike, are you okay?”

“I’m… what did you do?” He said softly, tears threatening to fall from his eyes due to the immense joy coursing through him caused by seeing his Buffy. _Not my Buffy, just Buffy_. He thought to himself.

“Me? Nothing.” Dawn denied.

Finally, Spike brought himself out of his daze, smelling the blood coming from Buffy.

“Her hands.” He stated, tilting his head slightly.

Buffy self-consciously hid them behind her as Dawn responded quietly.

“Um, I was gonna fix them. I don’t know how they got like that.”

Spike started piecing it together.

“I do. Clawed her way out of a coffin, that’s how. Isn’t that right?” Spike addressed Buffy for the first time, speaking quietly as not to scare her, and also because he was still in shock.

“Yeah,” Buffy whispered. “That’s what I had to do.”

“I’ve done it myself.” He tilts his head once more in wonder, thinking of how she came to be here, but shakes himself out of it. _No need worrying about what’s done. Best just help her back to her feet, and then get out of her hair._ But part of Spike was still shocked at the fact that his Slayer was back.

“Um, we’ll take care of you. Come here.” He hesitantly helps her down the stairs, hovering his hands on her shoulder, afraid to touch her. Buffy follows him as he asks Dawn for supplies, then they both walk to the living room.

Lightly touching her hands, he can’t help but feel the electricity pass through him. _She’s really here. She’s alive. My Slayer is back._ This time, he didn’t correct himself.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first AO3 fanfic, but its also posted on my ff.net account with the same username (only with spaces)(shameless self promotion).   
> Expect more whedonverse here!!


End file.
